Will Stanton
Will Stanton is a character in Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, as a boy who had lost his abilities to walk and one of the Dream Warriors. He's famous for his "Wizard Master" outfit when he used it to defeat Freddy Krueger, though he failed and got killed. Role in the film Will Stanton is committed at Westin Hills Psychiatric Home along with several other kids from Elm Street who have been having nightmares about Freddy Krueger, the dream stalker who was vanquished by Nancy Thompson. Nancy comes to visit Will and his friends at the hospital. Nancy is the only person who believes their story as she was one of a few people who managed to defeat Freddy in the past. Apparently, Will tried to end his life, but he survived and was left disabled as a result. One night, Will's awakened by Joey Crusel, who witnesses fellow inmate Philip Anderson leaping to his death. It is actually not a suicide. It was their nemesis, Freddy Krueger, controlling Philip as a puppet and making Philip's death seem like his sleepwalking habits had caused the fatal fall. Will and the other inmates become the Dream Warriors and they attempt to save their comatose friend Joey by coming into the same dream. Joey was captured by Freddy after they fell asleep and he wandered off. Joey was left suspended above a fire pit, after he was seduced by Freddy, disguished as the nurse Joey had a crush on. Death Eventually, the Dream Warriors save Joey from a horrible fate. However, Will soon faces Freddy, during the group dream, Will finds himself in a narrow hallway and is attacked by a wheelchair with spikes on it. It injures his legs, but before it can rebound, Will blows it up using his magic powers to stop the wheelchair dead in its track. Unfortunately Freddy appears, Will attacks with the lightning causing seemingly no effect, Freddy kills Will by stabbing him in the chest with his clawed glove. When Freddy shows how he's stronger than ever, he rips off his sweater to reveal the faces of his victims, one of them being Will as they all scream in torment. Other Appearances In the innovation comic series detailing the events between the 5th & 6th films, Will appears donning his Wizard Master outfit, he and the other dream warriors assist Neil Gordon in a special neutral dream helping temporarily defeat Freddy. Will details that Freddy has assistance from an unknown source (the Dream Demons) and that he may never be able to die permanentely. In the last few pages of the Wildstorm comic series of Freddy vs Jason vs Ash: The Nightmare Warriors, Will is among the ressurected victims of Freddy that were released by Alice Johnson after her death. Will is able to magically smite many of the skeletal warriors with his magical prowess. He's soon thrown back into the dream world along with the other dream warriors. Category:Characters from Nightmare on Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors Category:Males died in the movies Category:Patients